A Love So Strong - A Phan Story (Dan and Phil)
by IIvampireII
Summary: This story shows the love Dan and Phil have for each other when a little surprise is given. Hope you guys like it! This is my first story for your information. There will be a part 2 called A Love So Strong Part 2 - A Phan Story (Dan and Phil) ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

I woke up this morning realizing that my friend, Phil was gone. He told me yesterday he was going out with a few friends, but why did he not ask me to come? I was so lonely at home without Phil. He made me smile but when he's gone I have nothing to do. I decided to make a video.

Mean While At Phil's Friend's House...

"Come on guys. Dan's party has to be amazing!" Chris asked, " Why are we doing this anyways?" Phil said, " Because it's Dan's birthday and I want him to have the best party ever!" Chris said, " Aw you love him!" Phil shouted, " No I don't and even if I did he would never love me back! We're just friends!" Chris replied, " Yes of course, you don't love him. Phil was not in the mood to argue so he continued to make the cake.

Back at Dan and Phil's Home...

I wondered what he was doing. Oh well. I took my camera and started to film.

Once I was done I wanted to surprise Phil with something. All of a sudden I realized something. I miss him a lot, I always laughed when he was around and sometimes when I look into Phil's eyes I feel a spark! I knew what I needed to do. I had to tell him I love him. I hoped he would understand what I'm trying to say.

At Phil's Friend's House...

Phil said,"I think we are done. Now all we need is a gift." Chris said,"Why don't you give him a kiss?" Phil said, "Chris, stop it!" Pj said," Um so are we done?" Phil replied, " No not yet. I just don't know what to give as a gift.

Once Again At Dan And Phil's House...

I know what to do. Once he comes back I'm gonna tell him I love you and kiss him.

All of a sudden the phone rang. I answered it. It was Phil! He told me he was coming home. I said okay and hung up.

I have to get ready! All of a sudden he came in and grabbed my hand. He pulled me to the door. I quickly said wait I need to tell you something. Phil told me to wait a second. He brought me in a room but my eyes were closed so I couldn't see anything. He said I could open my eyes. When I opened them I saw a cake and so many balloons and decorations. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I just stared at everything. Phil did you do all of this for me? Phil said I did with the help of our friends. Dan there's something i need to tell you. What is it? I-I...I love you! Wait what now?

I said I love you. I love you too Phil! Really, Dan? I honestly thought you would hate me after I told you this. You, never I never hated you and I never will. Dan smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Phil did the same. Dan felt Phil's soft lips on his. Phil could feel Dan's rough yet sweet lips. They both pulled away and hugged. Pj and Chris were very shocked but didn't mind as long as they were happy. Dan asked Phil if they were together. Phil said of course we are and smiled. What about our parents. They won't mind. Phil called his mum and told her really awkwardly that him and Dan were together. Phil's mum was also shocked but said whatever makes you happy. He hung up and told Dan to call his mom. Dan dialed the number nervously. Phil could see Dan was afraid. So as soon as he dialed the number Phil took the phone and talked to Dan's mum. He told the same thing he had told his own mum. Dan's mom said it's fine by her and hung up.

Isn't that awesome Dan our moms are fine with it. Dan replied yes it is great! They took each others hand and sat down on the bed together talking.

By the time they finished talking it was night. Phil said well time to sleep. Dan asked if he can sleep with him tonight. Phil said sure!

They hugged each other and cuddled up eventually causing them to fall asleep together safe and sound.

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning they woke up and ate some cereal. Dan smiled at Phil. Phil grinned and went back to eating. Hey Phil do you wanna go to the movies today? Sure! What movie? Um it's up to you. Thanks Dan. How about a horror movie? Sure Phil. Come on let's go. Dan? Yeah Phil.

I love you. I love you to Phil. Okay well then come on! Coming I just need to get something! Okay I got it. Okay let's go Phil! Alright here we are. Let's go in and watch the movie.

After the movie...

Phil I have to go to the washroom can you hold my jacket? Oh sure Dan! Phil took out a note and put it in Dan's jacket.

Few Minutes Later...

Okay Phil I'm back! Alright Dan let's go home and spend time together. Um okay Phil anything you say!

They both kissed again and went back home. They spent the whole day together.

At Night...

While Dan was sleeping Phil packed his suitcase, he then went out the door closing it quietly. Dan woke up from a nightmare. He saw something sticking out his jacket. He pulled it out. It was a note saying: Dear Dan my love I will miss you. I am moving in with my family to spend more tie with them although I want to spend that time with you but my parents wouldn't give me a break and didn't listen when I told them I wanted to be with you. So I have to go. Just know my heart will always be with you and I will always love you. Love, Phil

No way! Phil would never leave me like that would he? Dan checked in Phil's room. It was true, he was gone. Dan rushed out the door he saw Phil walking towards his parent's car. Dan ran towards him and pushed him to the wall lightly to make sure he doesn't get hurt. He then pressed his lips against Phil's lips. Phil pressed back. His parents came out of the car and tried to get Phil until Dan said something. Okay listen up! I love Phil and I always will and if you plan to separate us well you can't because I'm coming with Phil! Phil's parents were in shock and said. If you love him that much then Phil can stay! Phil are you happy with him? Yes I am. I'm very happy. Mum, dad I love him! Alright Phil have fun with your boyfriend! Thanks mum! I love you Phil. I love you too mum. Phil I'm so glad you're still here. Dan I'm so glad you even cared to come all the way here to stop me from going because you are lazy. Dan and Phil both laughed and walked back home together and loved each other forever.

I love you Phil! I love you too Dan!


End file.
